


Just a Question

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A warm moment, Short moment alone, Simple talk, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: Caleb and Nott share a quiet moment.





	Just a Question

His movement was slow but well-thought. Each piece was set in a specific way, a specific pattern. The silver thread was spun from the little spool he held. He had done it many times now. At this point, it was just another part of his routine. It set the others at ease but none more than himself.

As he came to the point of creation, he closed off the perimeter, setting the spell in place. The others had joined around the fire, eating and talking about the day.

It had been sometime that they've been traveling together. Despite his hermit ways, Caleb has found himself becoming accustomed to the array of personalities. He doesn't want to admit but he'd miss it, should it ever change.

His eyes shifted to the sky. The different shades of blues, purples and pinks painted across the never-ending canvas. There wasn't a cloud in view, revealing hundreds of thousands of stars.

"Caleb," Nott appeared next to a nearby tree. "is everything all right? You've been standing there a while now."

His eyes shifted from above down to the goblin. He smiled, ever so faintly, before saying, "Ja, I'm fine. I was just thinking how nice it is to travel."

Her ears lowered just a little as he pet her head. She smiled, her jagged teeth showing. A smile he was used to seeing. If only more people were open to goblins, they'd see how nice a few can be.

"Beau and Yasha are taking first watch," she added.

He lifted her onto his shoulders, but didn't move in any direction. She pet his head this time, following Caleb's gaze to the sky.

"So, it was a good decision to follow them?" she asked.

Caleb let out a sigh, "Ja, I think it was."

"We should head back. It's already pretty late and you need your rest."

He chuckled as he turned and began walking toward the camp.


End file.
